O caso Tatsuhiko
by Shining Inushi
Summary: Em missão na Transilvânia, o detetive Shido Tatsuhiko desaparece repentinamente sem deixar pistas... O que teria acontecido com ele? (Capítulo 4 finalmente no ar! XD)
1. Capítulo I

Hey!^.^ Parece que finalmente consegui inspiração para escrever algo mais longo! Minha fixação por Night Walker deu-se principalmente pela influência da minha querida amiga Tomoyo, que me apresentou ao jovem Shido Tatsuhiko me tornando também membro da família! ^__^ Não conheço muito da história e nem todos os personagens, mas consegui escrever esse universo alternativo com o pouco que sei (talvez nem seja tão alternativo assim)... Espero que gostem! ^__^ (Inushi) 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________             

                                                                          O caso Tatsuhiko – Cápitulo I

            "Transilvânia, 13 de outubro.

            Cheguei há três dias. O tempo está úmido e nublado. Espessas nuvens negras rondam o céu dia e noite. 

            O hotel é muito confortável, embora gostaria que o rosto das pessoas fosse mais gentil, mas não posso negar que me sinto muito à vontade nesse lugar.

            Ontem desci à cidade para procurar pistas sobre o caso em que estou trabalhando, porém minha busca não teve o retorno que eu esperava. As pessoas parecem não perceber se algo está ou não errado... Algumas indicaram o castelo da colina como um bom lugar para iniciar alguma investigação".

 - Só isso?

 - Sim, esta foi a última declaração deixada por ele, chefe. Ninguém mais viu Tatsuhiko depois do dia treze de outubro.

A jovem permaneceu parada, folheando lentamente o pequeno livro de capa escarlate em suas mãos.

O homem rechonchudo sentado atrás da mesa parecia pensativo enquanto bebia seu café. 

"Que será que houve com ele? Era o único detetive louco o bastante para pegar casos como aqueles... O que teria causado esse desaparecimento tão repentino?".

            Ele colocou a xícara novamente na mesa e, levantando-se devagar,  foi até a janela do outro lado da sala.

            A cidade lá fora apesar de iluminada tinha um ar peculiarmente sombrio. Por alguns instantes o velho detetive permaneceu ali, mergulhado em pensamentos, enquanto alisava a longa bigodeira grisalha.

            Realmente era tudo um grande mistério. Há anos ele trabalhava com uma agência de investigações e,modéstia à parte, uma agência até que bem conceituada no meio. 

Porém, há cerca de um ano, ele começara a receber clientes com queixas estranhas. Reclamavam de assombrações e seres sobrenaturais, fantasmas e múmias que apareciam não sei de onde e sumiam não sei bem como... Ora havia uma senhora que reclamara  ter uma pequena família de "aliens" vivendo em seu sótão!

E ele, por mais que tentasse, jamais conseguiu resolver um só caso desse tipo, e logo a agência entrou em decadência...

Foi nessa época que Shido Tatsuhiko apareceu.

Era um jovem de aparência e olhos ávidos por conhecimento e mistério. Vinha à agência procurando um emprego como detetive, e propôs-se também a trabalhar nos casos "sobrenaturais", como eram chamados pelos detetives da equipe.

 Shido mostrou-se muito competente em suas investigações e logo a empresa recuperou sua fama.

O jovem Shido havia completado três meses de serviço quando pegou o caso da Transilvânia e agora, dois meses depois, começávamos a encontrar pistas sobre seu suposto desaparecimento.

-É...

Disse o detetive num tom arrastado, virando-se para encarar a jovem.

- Tenho apenas uma teoria... Na verdade duas...

- E quais seriam essas teorias, chefe?!

            Ela trouxe o livro escarlate para perto do peito.

- Das duas uma, ou ele foi morto, ou não quer ser encontrado...

A jovem agora o fitava estarrecida... Shido? Se escondendo? De que? De quem? Por que?

- Se ele estiver morto foi apenas mais uma vítima do destino cruel dos homens... agora...

- O senhor acha... Que ele fugiu.. Com outra?!

- Bem, infelizmente não podemos descartar essa possibilidade, não é mesmo?

- Prefiro pensar em Shido como um cadáver a imaginá-lo com outra!

E, pegando rapidamente seu casaco e sua bolsa de cima da mesa, ela saiu da sala, batendo a porta com força ao passar.

O homem permaneceu impassível. Olhou o relógio em cima de sua mesa. Já estava tarde, começou a recolher suas coisas sem pressa. Mal fechara as gavetas quando, de repente, a luz se apagou. Uma densa tempestade se iniciava no negro da noite.

"Que maravilha" pensou enquanto tateava a mesa em busca de um isqueiro para iluminar a sala. O achou debaixo da pilha de papéis e o acendeu. Logo viu que a jovem esquecera o diário de viagem em cima da cadeira. 

- E ela continua desatenta...

E com um sorriso ele começou a folhear o diário. A chuva lá fora continuava forte e não dava sinas de que iria parar tão cedo. 

- Está chovendo muito não é?

O velho detetive pareceu paralisado. Podia jurar que ouvira uma voz que não era a dele dentro da sala... Tinha certeza de que apenas ele havia ficado depois que a jovem se foi. A não ser... Ele virou-se lentamente, em seus olhos havia uma mistura de medo e de curiosidade por descobrir se havia ou não alguém atrás dele. E seus temores se confirmaram.

Logo atrás de sua cadeira, junto a janela, estava um jovem alto, completamente vestido de preto, a longa cabeleira púrpura presa por uma fita vermelha pendia sobre um de seus ombros. Ele olhava a chuva lá fora como que hipnotizado por ela.

- Quem... Quem é você e o que quer?

O velho sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Estava em um estado de choque e pânico, parecia que já tinha visto aquela figura antes, mas não podia evitar o crescente sentimento de medo que tinha por ela.

- Quem sou? Eu mesmo não me lembro... 

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça... Permaneceu por uns instantes fitando os próprios pés, mas logo virou novamente para a janela.

O medo pareceu ir se esvaindo, tanto que ele até teve forças para perguntar...

- Poderia se virar para que eu visse o seu rosto, senhor...? 

- Shido... Ele me chama de Shido.

Disse o rapaz virando-se para olhar para o detetive. 

Este parecia completamente chocado agora. Tinha em sua face uma mistura de pânico e incredulidade tão profunda que não conseguia se expressar por palavras.

Sim, Shido Tatsuhiko estava parado a sua frente, bem próximo dele na realidade, mas não parecia nem de longe o jovem rapaz que ele conhecera.

Shido tinha agora uma expressão aterrorizante. Seus belos olhos azuis estavam agora cor de âmbar, a pele bem mais branca que de costume, a expressão de sua face não mais revelava aquele jovem aventureiro, não, agora ele tinha um rosto depressivo e sem luz.

-Não o olhe como se fosse um animal de zoológico, mortal.

Uma outra voz veio de um canto enegrecido da sala. Com terror nos olhos o detetive viu que mais uma figura saía das sombras.

Com passos lentos e elegantes a outra figura se aproximou dele e de Shido. Era um homem jovem, com longos cabelos loiros. Como Shido, estava todo vestido de preto e tinha em seus olhos um ar ameaçador.

- Mortal, esqueça do bom rapaz que conheceu, Shido agora é meu. Viemos apenas para apagar o que resta do passado dele, e adivinhe... Isso inclui você.

Com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios o homem pegou o diário de viagem e em segundos nada mais restara dele.

- Pronto, o diário, a garota... E agora...

- Garota? Você... Você a matou?!

Nesse momento o pânico fora substituído por raiva. Ele olhou para Shido como que esperando alguma reação por parte dele, mas o rapaz permanecia imóvel, contemplando a chuva que caía cada vez mais forte lá fora.

- Nunca acuse ninguém sem ter provas, caro mortal. Eu não matei a garota... Ele a matou.

O homem ainda o olhava com aquele sorriso nos lábios. Parecia tão triunfante, falava de morte e assassinato com toda naturalidade do mundo.

- Cansei dessa brincadeira... Shido quer ter a honra? Ou prefere que eu acabe com esse aqui?

Shido não respondeu.

- Bem, pronto para ver o inferno de perto?

Os olhos arregalados e o medo estampado na cara do detetive pareciam deixar o homem com uma inconfundível sensação de prazer. 

            O detetive agora sentia mãos gélidas ao redor de seu pescoço. Que seria dele agora? Morreria tão cruelmente, nas mãos de uma criatura amaldiçoada daquelas? 

Olhou uma última vez para o jovem Shido. Este ainda mirava a chuva pela janela... Parecia tão calmo, como se não se desse conta do que acontecia a sua volta... Ou será que nem se importava?

            Lentamente o detetive sentia sua vida se esvaindo. Já não havia mais ar, o quarto foi ficando mais escuro... Tudo em volta dele parecia girar. Já não sentia mais medo, tampouco sentia alguma dor, tudo que pode registrar em sua mente foi a terrível gargalhada que ouviu instantes antes de deixar-se levar nos braços da morte.

- Pronto... Com isso seu passado nunca mais o atormentará, Shido.

O homem se aproximou dele lentamente. Shido mirava a chuva com o olhar perdido.

- Cain, podemos ir embora agora? Não gostei deste lugar...

- Mas é claro, meu querido Shido, iremos para onde você quiser.

            Sorrindo, Cain trouxe Shido mais próximo a si e, em instantes, as duas figuras negras já haviam desaparecido no meio na chuva sem deixar pistas do ocorrido...

            Nunca ninguém soube o que aconteceu ao velho detetive, e com o tempo as pessoas pareceram perder o interesse por tal assunto. Sem sucesso, o caso de sua morte misteriosa ficou no esquecimento... Mas não por muito tempo...

CONTINUA....

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

E então? Gostou? Achou uma droga? O Cain deveria parecer mais suspeito?! Poste um review e me deixe saber sua opinião!!! Arigatou!! ^.^


	2. Capítulo II

Hey!^.^ Demorei um pouco mas aqui está! Queria agradecer a Tomoyo mais uma vez por suportar as minhas perguntas sobre a série e por ter tido paciência d ler e revisar esse capítulo! Domo arigatou, Tomoyo-dono! ^.^ Espero que gostem! (Inushi)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                               O caso Tatsuhiko – Capítulo II

- Bom dia!

Yayoi entrou no escritório animadíssima naquele dia. Cumprimentava a todos com entusiasmo e tinha em seu rosto um grande sorriso.

Pegou os papéis deixados na porta de sua sala e, após beber um copo d'água, sentou na frente do computador para trabalhar no caso que vinha investigando.

-Muito bem... Aqui, senhor Roosevelt.

Distraída com o arquivo sobre o suposto roubo a mansão Roosevelt, Yayoi não notou que um rapaz alto de cabelos negros adentrara a sala.

- Bom dia senhorita Matsunaga!

A garota deu um pulo na cadeira,derrubando o que restara da água do copo em sua blusa.

- Kojiro! Já falei para você bater na porta antes de entrar! Sempre me assusto com suas aparições repentinas!

-Perdão senhorita! Eu não...

-Sim, sim, sei que foi sem querer... 

Ela agora tentava secar a blusa sem muito sucesso. Decidiu deixa-la assim mesmo.

-O que você quer?

-O chefe está chamando a senhorita na sala dele! Eu não tenho certeza, mas parece importante...

-Diga a ele que já estou indo. Ah, e leve isto para a Shiori, por favor.

O jovem pegou o pacote e saiu. Yayoi permaneceu por mais alguns instantes escrevendo observações sobre o caso da mansão. Porém, temendo que Kojiro pudesse voltar para lhe dizer que o chefe já estava esperado há quase quinze minutos, ela levantou e dirigiu-se a sala dele. 

O senhor Togashi estava sentado atrás de uma pilha enorme de papéis e documentos. 

Só percebeu a presença da jovem na sala quando essa chamou seu nome pela terceira vez consecutiva. Desculpando-se por sua falta de atenção ele pediu a ela que fechasse a porta e se sentasse.

-Yayoi, a chamei aqui... Bom, primeiro quero que saiba que acredito, e muito, nas suas capacidades como detetive...

"Hum, ele está pensando em me despedir ou o que?" A garota se sentia mal só em pensar na possibilidade de perder o emprego que com tanto esforço exercia.

-... E todos os outros detetives a apontam como a melhor da equipe, portanto, eu escolhi você para cuidar disso.

Um sentimento de alívio passou pela garota seguido por uma forte inquietação. O que será que o chefe estava planejando para ela?

Togashi abriu uma das gavetas atrás dele e puxou uma pasta esverdeada de dentro dela. Após conferir o seu conteúdo, ele a entregou nas mãos de Yayoi que a abriu sem rodeios. Havia dentro dela manchetes e recortes de jornais...

"MORADORES DE VILAREJO NA TRANSILVÂVIA ASSOMBRADOS"

"CASTELO ABANDONADO É TIDO COMO LAR DE FANTASMAS"

"MORADORES MORREM MISTERIOSAMENTE DURANTE A NOITE"

-Manchetes de jornal? 

-Sim, fomos chamados pela família do antigo dono do castelo que fica próximo a esse vilarejo para descobrir o que há lá que amedronta os moradores locais. No início eu não acreditava que houvesse algo no castelo, pensei que fossem apenas boatos para que as crianças não fossem brincar por lá, mas quando começaram a aparecer pessoas mortas minha visão mudou.

-E o senhor quer que eu tome conta do caso?

-Sim, Shiori cuidará dos casos em que você vem trabalhando atualmente enquanto você estiver na Transilvânia.

-Certo... Quando irei para lá?

-Em três dias. Estarei providenciando tudo o que você precisar. É tudo.

Yayoi fechou a pasta e, depois de agradecer ao chefe por lhe entregar o caso, ela se dirigiu à sua sala em silêncio. Mal fechara a porta quando Kojiro apareceu novamente.

-E aí!?

Perguntou-lhe sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que lhe entregava mais papéis enviados por Shiori.

-Apenas mais um caso, Kojiro...

Disse secamente checando os papéis que o jovem trouxera. Talvez por esse fato ela não tenha notado que a expressão no rosto do jovem mudou.

-Ahn... Senhorita Matsunaga... Você... Não... Gostaria, hum.... De sair comigo no sábado?

Kojiro corou instantaneamente ao dizê-lo e, fitando os próprios pés, permaneceu mudo por instantes esperando uma resposta.

-Sinto muito Kojiro, mas no sábado eu espero já estar na Transilvânia procurando pistas sobre o caso que me foi dado.

Yayoi sequer desviara os olhos dos papéis, agora ela lia um dos documentos atentamente, parecendo nem notar que o rapaz continuava lá.

-Bem... Então deixa para uma outra vez... Espero que você tenha sucesso no seu caso...

Yayoi não respondeu, apenas fechou a porta sem nem desgrudar os olhos do documento que lia... Que fingia ler, na verdade. Como ele tinha coragem de lhe pedir algo assim? 

-Aquele idiota ainda tem esperanças? Se eu fosse contar o tanto de foras que eu já lhe dei!

E sentando-se em sua cadeira ela decidiu ler as manchetes do novo caso.

Já passava de meia noite quando ela terminou tudo o que ainda estava pendente e foi com uma sensação de dever cumprido que ela chegou em casa naquela noite.

Na manhã seguinte, Yayoi chegou ao escritório para encontra-lo de pernas para o ar.

Pessoas corriam com papéis de um lado para o outro, os detetives da equipe discutiam sobre seus casos em um volume bem mais alto que o habitual e as poucas vezes que viu Shiori ela parecia prestes a desmaiar.

-Senhorita Matsunaga!

Kojiro vinha correndo em sua direção com um ar exaltado. Em sua face uma expressão de preocupação e medo.

-Senhorita Matsunaga! Que bom que a senhorita está bem!

-Kojiro, o que houve? Por que toda essa agitação aqui hoje?

-Senhorita! Entraram na sua sala ontem à noite!

Yayoi sentiu aquilo cair como uma pedra no estômago. Sem nem ouvir o que Kojiro tentava lhe dizer ela correu até sua sala e pareceu estarrecida ao olhar para suas coisas lá dentro.

Os papéis que ela demorara tanto para organizar na noite passada estavam agora espalhados pelo chão, na maioria rasgados e amassados. A mesa estava tombada e os armários e gavetas escancarados. Os vidros e as persianas arrebentados.

            -Quem faria uma coisa dessas?

            A garota andava pela sala desolada. Todo o seu trabalho... Ela olhou a escrivaninha tombada... Seus papéis, que ela tanto demorara a por em ordem... 

            -Senhorita Matsunaga, olhe!

            Kojiro apontava para o globo no canto da sala. Yayoi nem precisou chegar muito perto para perceber que a região da Transilvânia estava circulada... Com sangue... E não só no globo, havia sangue no carpete, nos cantos perto do globo e sobre o sofá preto perto da estante. Como ela não havia percebido tanto sangue?

            -Kojiro... Olhe!

            A garota apontava agora para uma trilha rubra deixada no carpete que levava até o outro lado da sala, até o armário onde a garota organizava os casos da equipe.

            -Kojiro... Abra o armário.

            O jovem a olhou aterrorizado. Por que justo ele? Ele fitou os puxadores prateados por instantes, via sua expressão de pânico refletida neles. Yayoi olhava o armário perplexa. Kojiro sentiu o geladinho do metal em suas mãos.

            -No três... Um...Dois... TRÊS!!

            Ele as puxou violentamente ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava do que quer que fosse que pudesse cair lá de dentro. Sabia decisão.

            Tanto Kojiro como Yayoi observaram estáticos os dois corpos ensangüentados que caíram sobre o carpete.

            Olhando mais de perto era possível ver marcas e cortes sobre os corpos das meninas mas foram duas pequenas marcas presentes nos pescoços de ambas que chamaram a atenção da detetive.

-Tenho que ir para a Transilvânia hoje mesmo.

E ao dize-lo Yayoi saiu da sala a fim de encontrar com o chefe.

Kojiro ainda ficou na sala por alguns instantes até que a polícia chegou com os pais das vítimas.

Os rostos pálidos das duas meninas ainda ostentavam a expressão de pânico quando os corpos foram velados três dias depois.

CONTINUA... 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

E então? Gostou? Não foi tudo que você esperava? Poste um review e me deixe saber sua opinião! Arigatou minna!!! ^.^


	3. Capítulo III

Olá mais uma vez!^.^ Cá estamos nós com o cap. 3! Peço desculpas mais uma vez pela demora, mas devo dizer que esse capítulo me deu um trabalho à parte! ^.^'' Nunca havia escrito algo nesse gênero e confesso que fiquei meio perdida... Espero que o produto final agrade a vocês leitores!^.^

Como sempre vou fazer a seção de agradecimentos aqui em cima... 

Tomoyo-dono!  (Lally, Kikyou, Liho, cê tem tanto nome que eu até me perco! XD) Valeu pela força, por agüentar todas as minhas perguntas inúteis, por ler, reler, ler mais uma vez e mais outra e mais outra, revisar, apontar erros, pelas idéias....DOMO ARIGATOU! ^__^

Mioru-dono, Kiki-chan e Shido-san, obrigada pelas críticas e pelo apoio!^_^

Espero que vocês continuem apoiando essa fic! ^_____^ Muito obrigada!

Ah sim, acho que isso é mais importante....^^''' O capítulo a seguir tem uns toques de yaoi, se você não suporta esse tipo de coisa é melhor não ler... eu acredito que não esteja tão forte assim, mas é sempre bom avisar.... ^.^''''

Tudo por hora! Até o próximo capítulo! (Inushi)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                      O caso Tatsuhiko – Capítulo III

            -Shido... Shido, acorde... A lua já está alta...

            Shido sentiu uma mão fria percorrer sua face e enterrar-se em seus cabelos.  Abriu os olhos devagar para deparar-se com a face delicada de um homem, os longos cabelos dourados caindo em grandes cachos por seus ombros. O olhava com olhos gentis, mas ao mesmo tempo maliciosos. 

            No começo, Shido se assustava cada vez que aquela figura aparecia em sua frente, mas logo se acostumou com a presença dela. Não só isso, Shido não sentia por aquele homem o que um amigo sente pelo outro, ou o que um discípulo sente por seu mestre. Não, era muito mais que isso. 

Shido sentia-se incrivelmente bem quando os dois compartilhavam as noites juntos, e não podia deixar de sentir-se entediado quando o mestre saía sozinho para resolver pendências.

            -Cain... 

            Shido ainda sentia a mão fria percorrer seus cabelos até chegar em seu pescoço.

            -Deixe-me adivinhar... Está com fome...

            Shido sorriu. Cain parecia sempre saber o que ele estava pensando, suas vontades, seus medos, seus desejos mais profundos... Cain parecia conhecê-lo melhor que ele próprio. 

            -Hum... Acertou. Alguma chance de... Sairmos para jantar?

            Cain sorriu maliciosamente. Com movimentos leves, ele deslizou as mãos até os ombros de Shido, que mirava os olhos âmbar do companheiro como quem tentava ver através deles. O que será que Cain teria planejado para aquela noite?

            -Você não prefere ficar em casa hoje?

            Cain agora tinha as mãos no peito esguio e pálido do jovem vampiro. Sabia que Shido não resistiria ao convite.

            -Certo, podemos ficar mais isso não muda o fato de que estou com fome.

            Shido agora afastava as mãos de seu mestre delicadamente ao mesmo tempo em que sentava na cama, os lençóis negros lhe cobrindo o corpo até a cintura. Usava também uma camisa branca surrada e suja de sangue, marcas da caçada da noite anterior. 

Cain agora o olhava como um predador a observar sua presa. Nessas horas não era difícil para Shido prever o que o vampiro tinha em mente. Tendo uma vaga idéia do que aconteceria ele decidiu provocá-lo, afinal era sempre divertido colocar Cain nessas situações.

            -Preciso de um banho... 

            O jovem vampiro olhava para a camisa suja de sangue.

-Realmente, te faria bem, não?

            Shido apenas concordou com um "uhum" e levantou da cama. Os lençóis negros ainda envolvendo seu corpo.

            -Sabe... Acho que também vou tomar um banho...

            Shido o olhou com incredulidade. Cain? Tomando banho? Ah, essa ele queria ver...

            -Ok, eu te aviso quando terminar.

            O jovem mal se virara quando sentiu algo o agarrar pela cintura. Como já esperava por isso, não resistiu, ao contrário, deixou-se levar. Queria mais que tudo saber o que Cain iria fazer em seguida.

            -Acredito que você precisará de ajuda não é, criança?

            E sorrindo maliciosamente ele começou a desabotoar o que restava da camisa do jovem vampiro, o que rendeu suspiros e arrepios da parte de Shido. Ele havia encontrado a resposta que procurava, mas não era justo que apenas Cain o provocasse.

            Ele achava impressionante como se sentia ao ser tocado por seu mestre. Era uma sensação maravilhosa que percorria todo seu corpo frágil... E o fazia sentir bem.

            Shido agora sentia os lábios frios de Cain em seu pescoço e, fechando os olhos, sentiu que o mestre havia lhe arrancado a camisa surrada.

            Sem cerimônias Cain o atirou na cama e o beijou, uma das mãos firmes atrás da nuca do jovem vampiro e a outra enlaçando-o pela cintura. Shido o afastou, instantes depois, para que pudesse recuperar o fôlego.

            -Realmente, ficar em casa hoje foi uma boa idéia...

            Cain sorriu, os olhos âmbar brilhando maliciosamente enquanto olhava para o companheiro seminu sobre os lençóis negros. O quarto iluminado apenas pela luz da lua cheia lá fora.

            -Cain? O que houve?

            Shido o olhava agora com cara de dúvida. Os olhos verdes mirando os de seu mestre. Cain se sentia hipnotizado toda vez que olhava para aquele par de olhos tão belos.

            O jovem vampiro se deliciava nessas situações e, aproveitando-se da distração do mestre, começou a desabotoar a camisa negra que Cain vestia até então.

            -Shido... 

            -Shhh!

            Shido colocou os dedos nos lábios do vampiro ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava sua outra mão pela coxa fazendo com que Cain soltasse um gemido de prazer.

            Cain viu-se livre de toda a roupa que vestia em poucos instantes, o peito de Shido encostado em suas costas enquanto ele beijava levemente os ombros de seu mestre.

            Shido fez com que o velho vampiro se deitasse na cama ao seu lado. 

            Embora estivesse aproveitando cada segundo, Cain não podia deixar de estranhar aquela situação. Shido nunca havia estado tão agradável antes. Geralmente ele não se deixava tocar tão facilmente ou tampouco o fazia sentir tão satisfeito como estava fazendo aquela noite.

            Cain sentiu os lábios de seu pupilo encontrarem os seus e decidiu que não mais iria pensar sobre o comportamento de Shido, mas sim aproveitar enquanto durasse. Os olhos permaneciam cerrados, deixando que o companheiro o invadisse.

            Shido sentia os lábios de Cain juntos aos seus. Os braços de seu mestre firmes em sua cintura, as suas mãos nos longos cachos dourados sobre os travesseiros. 

            Os dois se separaram para recuperar o fôlego. Cain mirava o corpo jovem do companheiro com fascinação quando ouviu um barulho um tanto estranho. Parecia um...um...

            -Er... Eu continuo com fome!

            Shido sorria meio sem jeito, as mãos recostadas sobre o peito de Cain. Foi então que o jovem foi tomado por seus instintos e sem cerimônias tornou a beijar seu mestre com possessão, os lábios, a face, os ombros até chegar no pescoço delicado e frágil do companheiro. 

            Shido já quase sentia o gosto adocicado que o sangue de seu mestre possuía. As presas quase o tocavam quando ele se deteve.

            Agora era Cain quem o olhava com cara de dúvida. A luz da lua cheia ainda a iluminar o quarto.

            -Shido?

            Os olhos do jovem estavam virados para a porta semicerrada do quarto, tinha em seu rosto uma expressão de dúvida e excitação ao mesmo tempo. Ele levantou da cama de um salto e chegou mais próximo à porta como quem quer se certificar de algo. 

        -Há um humano aqui...

            Cain sentou-se na cama enquanto observava Shido vestir algo. Os olhos do jovem mudavam lentamente do habitual tom verde para um tom amarelo âmbar. 

Cain sabia que estava enganado, porém não pôde deixar de se sentir incomodado perante a idéia de estar sendo trocado por um humano. Porém ele sabia que tanto para Shido quanto para ele a situação era favorável. Shido teria sangue fresco e Cain a honra de ter um humano a menos vivendo no mundo.

-Cain?

A voz do companheiro o tirou de seus devaneios. Shido estava parado à porta, vestia agora uma roupa completamente negra, os olhos cor de âmbar em Cain.

-Você não vem?

Cain sorriu, sentia agora uma mistura de alívio e inquietação tomando conta de seu corpo. Ele levantou de onde estava e, após vestir apressadamente suas costumeiras roupas negras, deixou o aposento logo atrás de Shido.

Os dois decidiram se separar no início das escadas e procurar pela pobre alma que ousara entrar em seu território.

CONTINUA...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Como sempre essa é a parte em que eu imploro por reviews...ahem, se você acha que vale a pena, por favor deixe seu comentário e faça uma autora feliz!^^''' (Críticas, dúvidas, esculaxos, berros, desaforos, receita de bolo, vale tudo! XD) Arigatou minna!! ^^


	4. Capítulo IV

Nyaaaa!!! Finalmente depois de tanto tempo eu consegui terminar essa joça! XD Gomen ne pela demora pessoal, a escola anda tirando todas as minhas idéias ultimamente...T-T Isso talvez explique também por que esse cap ficou tão sem graça... Bom....boa leitura!

Avisos: Essa fic é mais um universo alternativo do que qualquer outra coisa portanto muitos fatos não coincidem com a série original, esta é apenas a minha interpretação dos fatos.

* * *

O caso Tatsuhiko – Capítulo IV

"Atenção senhores passageiros do vôo 578, favor retirar sua bagagem no setor de desembarque, portão 9."

- Portão nove, portão nove... Ah, é por ali senhorita Matsunaga!

- Sim, Kojiro, eu estou vendo.

A garota andava sem ânimo, a bolsa à tira colo, os longos cabelos presos em um rabo baixo, imersa em pensamentos. Refletia sobre o particular caso que estava em suas mãos. Não havia muitas pistas, o que tornava tudo mais misterioso e intrigante.

Durante o percurso no avião, chegou a pensar em criaturas fantásticas que poderiam ter matado aquelas pessoas mas logo tratou de dissipar essas hipóteses de sua mente. Era tudo irreal e fantástico demais.

Kojiro andava a seu lado animado. O jovem jamais saíra de seu país antes e, embora Yayoi não o suportasse em muitas situações, era bom ter alguém ali para lhe fazer companhia.

Os dois pegaram as malas e dirigiram-se para fora do aeroporto onde um táxi já os aguardava. O simpático motorista os ajudou a colocar a pouca bagagem no porta-malas e em menos de meia hora eles já se encontravam devidamente instalados no melhor quarto do único hotel da cidadela.

- Aah! O quarto é muito agradável não, senhorita Matsunaga?

Yayoi apenas concordou com um "uhum" enquanto terminava de desfazer suas malas.

Criaturas fantásticas mais uma vez invadiram sua mente. Seria possível tantas mortes serem causadas por homens? Haveria algo místico envolvido nisso tudo? Não, com certeza isso era obra de alguma alma louca. Nada de criaturas ou monstros, esses eram apenas frutos da ficção humana.

A garota fitou a janela por instantes. O cenário lá fora não era nada convidativo. Espessas nuvens negras rondavam o céu sobre a cidadela de maneira que quase não se viam luzes nas casas abaixo. Ao longe, uma massa negra cobria uma parte do seu em uma silhueta que lembrava muito a de um enorme castelo.

"O que nos aguarda naquele lugar?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os primeiros raios de sol adentravam a janela timidamente. Yayoi ainda sonhava sobre a cama de lençóis muito brancos quando o jovem Kojiro se levantou e, depois de pegar tudo de que necessitaria, dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Girou as torneiras velhas para encher a banheira, logo após ter se certificando de que a porta estava bem fechada.

Lentamente se despiu imaginado o que ele e Yayoi fariam naquele dia. Era a primeira vez que saía de seu país e justamente com a pessoa de quem mais gostava.

Imaginava se a garota planejava começar as investigações logo cedo..."Ora, é óbvio que sim Kojiro, o dever em primeiro lugar!" Era como se ouvisse a voz dela dentro de sua cabeça.

É, pensar que um dia poderia sair com a garota para um simples café em um dia frio na Transilvânia era o mesmo que esperar por um milagre. Nesse momento (e para sempre, segundo seus próprios pensamentos) ele era apenas um mero ajudante de detetive, e, embora parecesse pouco para alguns, ele não podia dizer que não gostava. Pelo contrário, adorava sentir que era útil a sua amada. Sim, ele era muito grato ao senhor Togashi por dar-lhe tal oportunidade...

Kojiro continuou afundado em seus pensamentos, longe demais para perceber que a luz que entrava pela pequena janela do banheiro foi se escurecendo lentamente, dando lugar a uma luz gélida e sombria.

O rapaz se levantou e apanhou a toalha velha que trouxera ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava para retirar o tampão da banheira e permitir que a água usada em seu banho se esvaísse pelo ralo.

Mal terminara de vestir-se quando sentiu um frio na espinha seguida de uma sensação incômoda que parecia rasgar a pele de suas costas para que algo, demasiado grande, entrasse em seu corpo.

As meias a colocar... Kojiro já não enxergava o ladrilho azul do banheiro com nitidez. Dores, dores estarrecedoras, cortantes, agudas.

Ele sentia frio, para não dizer medo e dor, muita dor, que de repente... sumiu.

Não sentia mais nada. Nada. Lentamente colocou as meias e, logo em seguida, os chinelos. Estendeu a toalha a um canto e dirigiu-se até o quarto onde Yayoi ainda dormia.

A garota abriu os olhos lentamente, despertando de uma noite mal dormida e não pode deixar de assustar-se ao ver a figura do rapaz olhando-a fixamente.

Seus olhos fitavam-na, famintos, como um caçador diante de sua presa. Com passos felinos, ele aproximou-se de Yayoi, com um sorriso maléfico em seus lábios.

Ela o encarou por alguns instantes sem saber exatamente o que fazer, aquele não parecia o Kojiro que conhecia. Ele aproximando-se lentamente. A jovem, assustada, chamou seu nome por várias vezes sem sucesso. Um medo repentino tomou-a. Uma sensação ruim que ela mal podia descrever com palavras.

A mão dele tocou a sua face, numa carícia tímida, que posteriormente transformou-se em um vergão e logo após um corte fundo em sua face esquerda.

Ela, sem hesitar, estapeou seu braço e correu para o canto oposto do aposento assustada. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas, e as suas costas apoiavam-se na parede, buscando apoio.

Ofegante a garota olhou em volta a procura de um meio para deixar o quarto e pedir ajuda, não sabia do que aquela criatura a sua frente era capaz. Os olhos selvagens ainda a fitavam com malícia, o desejo louco de retalha-la fugindo-lhe ao controle.

Num movimento rápido, Yayoi tirou uma faca debaixo de um dos muitos travesseiros sobre a cama a sua frente, tomando cuidado para que o agressor não a notasse. Tarde demais, a figura agora estava praticamente em cima dela, não fosse o golpe certeiro que dera com a faca nas costas da criatura provavelmente não mais pertenceria a esse mundo.

A fera se debatia enquanto a garota tentava desesperadamente encontrar a chave da porta para livrar-se de seu agressor, ou para pelo menos gritar por socorro...

CONTINUA...

* * *

É...Bem, qualquer coisa deixe uma review!! Arigatou!


	5. Capítulo V

Ok... Parece que essa fic vai durar muito ainda se for depender da minha rapidez em escrever! XD Mas aqui está mais um capítulo.. :D Espero que gostem (e tenham paciência com a minha lerdeza XD) Boa leitura!

Avisos: Essa fic é mais um universo alternativo do que qualquer outra coisa portanto muitos fatos não coincidem com a série original, esta é apenas a minha interpretação dos fatos!

Inushi

* * *

O caso Tatsuhiko – Capítulo V

- Anda muito estranho ultimamente, Shido... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O jovem sentiu o olhar rubro cair sobre ele. A longa cabeleira loira em cachos roçando suas pernas nuas, a respiração gélida em seu peito.

- Não é nada, Cain... Acho que ando precisando de um tempo sozinho...

Os cabelos de um tom arroxeado reluziram à luz das velas que os rodeavam à medida que ele, lentamente, se afastava de seu mestre.

- Você sabe que não gosto que esconda coisas de mim, Shido.

Cain se levantara do leito e estava agora, cara a cara com seu pupilo. Este, tentando disfarçar, lançou um olhar tímido ao corpo nu do mestre, corando levemente logo em seguida. Apesar de ter desfrutado tantas noites ao lado daquele ser, se sentia estranho a seus toques e tampouco se acostumara inteira mente com o desejo selvagem de possuí-lo, tê-lo sempre por perto... Mas tinha que admitir que naquela "nova vida", Cain era seu único companheiro.

- Não estou escondendo nada, mestre... Apenas quero ficar sozinho...

Suspirou. Cain sentou-se ao seu lado, as mãos acariciando os cabelos púrpuros do jovem. Shido suspirou novamente sentindo as delicadas presas arranhando suas costas nuas.

- A quem você acha que engana criança? Eu posso perceber quando você não está bem...

O jovem vampiro sentiu-se envolvido pelos braços de Cain, enquanto este mordiscava sua orelha.

-Mestre... como é o mundo dos humanos?

Cain parou de súbito, seu coração foi invadido por um sentimento agudo de medo. Jamais imaginara que seu pupilo, a quem ele havia criado por todos aqueles anos, faria menção de conhecer outro mundo, um mundo diferente daquele que o havia deveria ter imaginado que Shido despertasse tal curiosidade...

- Então, você tem curiosidade em saber como é o mundo pra lá dos muros? Eu te entendo Shido...

- Sim, mestre, mas...

- Mas entenda, criança.

Disse afagando-lhe o pescoço, chegando próximo a face do jovem e sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido:

- Eles jamais o aceitariam, meu querido Shido. Não te entenderiam por sua natureza e você sofreria...longe de mim...

Foi então que viu os olhos do jovem cintilarem com excitação.

- Mestre, sinto como se quisesse estar com você por toda a eternidade mas, ao mesmo tempo, sinto esse desejo pelo desconhecido crescer dentro de mim. Eu quero conhecer o mundo, conhecer as pessoas, saber como é cada uma delas. Por que temos que ficar tão distantes, mestre? Por que não podemos ser como eles..?

- Por que nós somos melhores que eles!

Cain o interrompera num tom ríspido. Sentia seu corpo estremecer com ódio. Como? Como Shido era capaz de dizer aquelas coisas? Por que desejava ter mais além do conforto e dos prazeres que ele lhe dava?

O jovem vampiro abaixou o olhar aparentemente ofendido com o tom que o mestre lhe falara há pouco. Shido sentia seu sangue ferver. Por que Cain insistia tanto em mantê-lo preso? Por que detestava tanto os humanos? Por que não o permitia vê-los de perto?

- O que me pede é impossível, criança...

- Mas, mestre...!

- Não discuta Shido. Você não irá conhecer o mundo deles.

Sua voz ecoou pelo cômodo, fria como gelo. Era impressionante como Cain conseguia mudar seu humor com tanta facilidade.

- Tudo que você tem agora é a mim, ou até a eterna solidão se assim desejar...Eles não são capazes de compreender alguém como você.

O olhar de Cain era agora frio tais como suas palavras. O jovem encarou o mestre, os olhos, antes tão verdes, iam lentamente tomando um tom amarelado.

- Você está errado! Eu nunca estarei sozinho, pois eu sei que por mais que tente negar você estará sempre seguindo os meus passos, como se fosse minha sombra. Secretamente me desejando em cada instante em que eu estiver longe...

Shido observou os orbes dourados cintilarem com ódio. Ele fizera, pela primeira vez em todo o tempo que passaram juntos, com que Cain perdesse a paciência.

- Eu, como seu mestre, não permito que você saia deste lugar!

Shido o olhou com desdém. Cain havia perdido totalmente o controle sobre si. Tinha os punhos cerrados e o cenho franzido, encarando o jovem jogado no leito de lençóis negros. Este lançou um olhar calmo a janela próxima, lá fora a lua parecia sorrir para ele convidativamente.

- Por mais que seja meu mestre, você não possui poder algum sobre mim.

A lua o chamava, as estrelas o atiçavam, a brisa noturna o excitava, o fazia querer ser parte daquele mundo, do mundo onde moravam os humanos, um mundo que Cain jamais o permitira ver.

O olhar do jovem permaneceu na janela por mais alguns instantes, até que este sentiu os dedos gélidos do mestre escorregarem lentamente por seu pescoço, e tocarem sua face delicadamente. Os rostos estavam tão próximos, que Shido não conseguia olhar nada senão os olhos frios de Cain.

- É assim que me agradece? Eu te proporcionei a vida eterna, sem doenças, sem problemas, sem a incerteza da morte.

- Mestre eu..

Mas antes que o jovem vampiro pudesse retrucar, o mestre lhe cerrara a boca com o simples toque gélido de seus dedos.

- Você é meu, Shido. Não importa o que diga, fizemos um pacto. Você me pertence.

O olhar que Cain lhe lançava transparecia uma mistura de desejo e seriedade.

- Se pensas que viverá feliz ao lado deles se engana, criança. Você sofrerá, será perseguido, viverá sozinho...

Shido o encarava. Seus olhos não mostravam ódio, tampouco frustração ou medo. O jovem encarava seu mestre com os olhos de um pupilo rebelde, prestes a quebrar as regras do jogo.

Mas o fazia calado, talvez numa tentativa de fazer o mestre refletir. Sentia a liberdade bater-lhe à porta da alma, refletindo-se junto à lua sobre o mar em tons angelicais diferentes dos vividos por ele nos momentos de luxúria em que tudo era rubro e âmbar. Não que se queixasse de tais momentos, mas tinha dentro de si um sentimento novo, humano... A lua ainda lhe sorria num ar de convite.

CONTINUA...

* * *

Reclamações?Elogios? Receita de bolo?! Deixe uma review! Arigatou minna! :D 

­­­­­­­­


End file.
